


I'm Here, And I'm Not Leaving You

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cissexism, F/M, Steve Feels, Trans Character, Transphobia, discrimination is unamerican, steve loves everyone, the tabloid press is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt for Steve dating a transwoman and people getting all bent out of shape about it when she is outed.  I've lost the prompt and this is short and not the epic it deserves anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, And I'm Not Leaving You

BRING ME YOUR TIRED, YOUR POOR, YOUR SHEMALES?! the headline screams, and Tony groans, looking at poor, patient, wonderful Pepper, whose job dealing with this shit still sort of is. "At least it's just a tabloid, right?"

"I'm less worried about the paper than I am about Steve."

Tony grimaces. "...If we could just keep him in the dark for a while, it might be best."

"Tony!" It's that injured yelp they've come to know so well, Steve's virtue being outraged by the low, crass meanness of the world. "Why is Twitter talking about my love life?"

Pepper sighs deeply, and Steve comes in with his laptop, outraged expression making him look his physical age for once. "Well, it looks like someone caught of photo of you with... whoever. You know you can bring people home, right?"

"The idea gave her stage fright, so I didn't." He frowns. "Now I'm thinking I should have." He picks up the hard copy and grimaces. Now he looks like Grampa Steve again, who lived through the Depression and doesn't have time for your shit, 2012.

"So, uh, you did know..."

"That the lady I was with has a pecker, because she doesn't really mind it much and does mind surgery?" He growls, "Yes, we talked about that." He glances up and blushes, remembering that Pepper is in the room. She just smiles sadly at him.

"I'm glad you two are being honest with each other. Both personally, and professionally, because it'll be easier to spin."

Steve groans. "Why do we have to spin it? I went out, I met a girl, I like her, the end." He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest, radiating conviction. In fact, he's on the verge of refusing to comment at all because the nation doesn't need to know his business. And then his phone rings, and he's murmuring softly to whoever's on the other end, things like 'it's okay' and 'please don't cry.' When he hangs up, his eyes are so pained Tony winces in sympathy. "Well. I guess I'll have to talk to the press." A sudden flash of real horror passes over his face. "You don't think anyone will…" He can't even bear to say it, and Tony sighs, thinking of the amount of transgender murder victims per year.

"We can't be sure they won't." Tony absolutely never wants to see this look on Steve's face ever again. It's so hurt and angry and implacable and fucking _desperate_.

"…I have to go." And he's gone, before Tony can even say that he has people for this, SHIELD has people for this, that Steve doesn't need to bolt to his girlfriend's side this instant. Then again, maybe he does. Tony sighs, and starts making the first rounds of the eight billion phone calls this is going to take.

Crystal jumps a mile when her phone rings, and tosses it to Joey to answer. He catches it in one lazy, long-fingered hand and answers.

"Crystal's phone, Minion Number One speaking."

"Joey, where the hell are you?" Steve growls.

"My place. She managed to lose her stalkers."

"Tell her I'm coming." He hangs up, and Joey looks back to his anxious friend.

"It's Steve, baby. Says he'll be here soon." For a minute he's afraid Crystal is going to start crying again, but she just gives him a watery smile instead. She's pretty fucking hard to read, and Joey is wondering which of their mutual acquaintance he has to go kill now. Even back when she was still Kyle she had had pretty little hands and a cupid's bow mouth; Crystal has been surrounded by Westboro Baptist members and been told that her lipstick can't hide her lesbianism. Reading her on the street or from that grainy photo is practically fucking impossible. Someone fucking spilled and Joey is going to stick his highest stiletto heel up their ass.

"I told him this would happen," Crystal says, wiping her eyes again.

"And he told you he didn't care, and he's coming to you in your time of need, isn't he?"

"Yeah," and she manages to smile dreamily because she's got it just that bad. Not that Joey blames her, and damn would he be jealous if Crystal didn't deserve it so much. Captain Fucking America. Joey had always suspected that Cap wouldn't have minded him being a sissy little queer, and sure enough he is now vindicated. If he _can't_ fuck that two tons of muscle and sweet nature, having him for a friend is pretty fucking good.

Steve uses his training for this particular mission. Everyone wants to know what Captain America is doing today, but nobody looks twice at an old homeless man on public transit. He keeps the gear on until he gets to Joey's and the door is safely locked behind him and he can throw it aside and open his arms to Crystal, who clings to him and burrows her face into his chest. "Hush, sweetheart," Steve murmurs, stroking her long, dark hair with the one patriotic streak of red, white and blue Joey had talked her into. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you."

It turns out to be nearly exactly what his team says to him, and after the first inevitable round of death threats they move Crystal into the tower. She settles in well, and leans on Steve, reading for her classes while he draws the skyline outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Did a little editing about Crystal's appearance. Anyone who notices the change, let me know.


End file.
